Lost and Hidden
by JAWhatevermind
Summary: What would you do if you found out that your whole life so far has been a total lie? What if you wanted to start from the beginning? Who would you trust? Well, I know who you wouldn't. Your fake family. So that leaves only some people you can trust. Your real family. How can you find them if you were LOST AND HIDDEN in lies for 13 years? Help Ross and Laura to find their families!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N (Please read)**_

**Hi guys!**

**Well, this is antrilover5 's best friend Joanna! This is my first story and I'm doing it with Antriana: Antrilover5**

**This story is actually taking us back in time to 2007**

**Hope you like the idea of the book (which I absolutely love) and you'll keep on reading! I have to be honest... we have no idea how this story is going to turn out... ANW!**

**Our accounts: (if you want to follow us)**

**Twitter: Antrilover5 and joanr5er4ever**

**Instagram: Antrilover5 and joanr5er4ever**

**Fanfiction: antrilover5 and JAWhatevermind**

**Don't forget to write what you think, and if you like our story make sure to follow and ****favorite the story and our accounts.**

**Thank You ! (If you actually read this)**

**Joanna xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

30 November 2007

We're running. Running from our fake lives, while trying to live our new ones. We can't introduce ourselves, partly because we don't know who we really are. You're all probably thinking, who is we? Well, that's something for us to "know" and for you to find out later. If we try to explain, we'll confuse you even more, because even we don't know.

We took some of our clothes and just run away. We don't know where, we are just running. We're **_LOST AND HIDDEN_** from the big world. However, we don't have any food, so we stop at a restaurant.

"So, what are we doing now?" the girl that I've known as Ally asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea..." I answer. "We haven't managed to get our ID's. We need someone who is 18 years old or more to get it. Where can we find someone who can help us? I mean we are only 13 and we don't have a family..."

"We can find someone to help us. Don't lose hope!" she exclaims. I just look at her sadly.

"Don't you realize that all the people we've known have been lying to us since the day we were born?" I argue. She just sat there staring. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"I do get it! I've been through everything you've been, too! I'm just more optimistic than you will ever be in your life! I'm fed up with your shit!"She screams at me. This is the first time I've ever seen her this mad.

"It was your idea to run away, so you have no right to talk to me like that!" I shout back. She doesn't know what to say. "Let's just pay and continue our journey to... God only knows where.

We pay with the money that we made ourselves, because our 'parents' are too cheap to give us any pocket money. We walk out of the restaurant together and look around. I've never seen so much sun, and we don't even have sunglasses. We've never had, thanks to our 'parents' again. And we live in LA.

Sometimes I wished that I didn't have parents or family, well except of 'Ally' obviously, but now that I don't, I would prefer to go back and live with them. However, I have to stay strong and continue, because I know that without trying you can't achieve anything. I've learned that the hard way... Now, I'm sure that you are confused. But, it's not the right time to explain everything. It's just too painful to talk about.

While we are walking, we feel weird. I said we because I know that 'Ally' feels it, too. It seems that someone is following us. So we start running. We are running until our feet can't hold us anymore. Luckily, it was all just our imagination. Now, we are tired.

"I can see a bus stop!", 'Ally' exclaims.

"Great! Let's go!" I shout and start heading towards it.

"Do we have enough money to afford two tickets?" 'Ally' asks me.

"I think so... but I'm afraid that they won't last long..." I answer.

"We should just buy the bus tickets, since there's not anything else we need. All we need is to get as far from here as possible... Right?" 'Ally' says. She's right. Nothing else matters anymore.

We sit there and wait until the bus comes. It finally arrives. Turns out we can afford two tickets, but it leaves just 5 dollars for us to survive.

We walk deep into the bus, trying not to get questioned when seen, because we're so young and alone. We walk while looking downwards, trying not to make eye contact with anyone's confused and questioning face. We reach the end of the bus and sit, while being completely quiet. We are thinking. Thinking of our lives so far and how they are gonna change from now on.

We look up when we hear a girly voice yelling. We can't understand what they are saying, but as they get in the bus, we can hear clearly the argument between her and a blond boy.

"Come on Riker! Why wouldn't you let me buy that dress with the money we had? It wasn't that expensive after all!" the blond girl says.

"Correction: with the money I had. You spend all your money to buy that frozen yogurt and that smoothie from Starbucks, and I didn't. You would have been able to buy that dress if you just listened to me and didn't buy them." the boy, I guess, named Riker answers.

"Oh, shut up, Riker" she said while sitting to the seat next to the other window that was in our row. "Nobody likes a know-it-all!" she continues and then she faces the window.

"I'm not a know-it-all, Rydel! I'm just being realistic!" he says and sits in the seat between me and the blonde girl, Rydel. He then turns to me. "I'm sorry if we bothered you with our argument for something completely childish..." he apologizes.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it! I know how you feel..." I say while glancing at 'Ally' who is actually interested in this conversation. "You know how girls are!" I continue only to be cut by the girls.

"Hey!" they shout in unison.

"Anyway, I'll let that pass me by..." Rydel says. This phrase has a good ring on it... "You know? We didn't introduce ourselves properly... Well, I'm Rydel, and this is my older brother Riker! And you are?" I quickly look at 'Ally', who has the same reaction as me.

What do we say now?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN**_

**WOOOOOOO! WAZZUP GUYS! Antriana here ;) So as Joanna told y'all, we're writing this story together! We hope you like it! This is our account, and whatever we make here, it's ours.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! We put a lot hard work in it, and it's wasn't that easy. Me and Joan don't live exactly right next to each other so it's not easy to write. THANK YOU SKYPE!**

**So really, between school and afternoon lessons, we can't write except the weekends. So we're SO SO SO SO SO sorry if we don't update in time, this is something new for us! But we enjoy working together, and this story is something ours and we both love it so we promise our best!**

**Anyway, please hit that review button if you enjoyed this chapter and follow this story to keep up with the updates! See you in the next one! Stay awesome ;)**

**Antriana xx :D ;b**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! 2ND UPDATE WOO HOOOOOOOOOOO! I hope you like it! It didn't take much time to do it, I honestly thought it would take more, since school ended only today. Joan's school ended on Friday! luckyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Anyway, I wanna thank you all for following and favoriting this story, I can't believe we got 4 follows and 4 favourites! We honestly appreciate it. And 3 reviews! Wow.**

**Anyway, this chapter is written by both of us, (as always) and thank you so much for reading!**

**Imma let you continue with the story, if you haven't skipped this A/N.**

**See ya next time!**

**Antriana :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

30 November 2007

Before on Lost and Hidden:

"You know? We didn't introduce ourselves properly... Well, I'm Rydel, and this is my older brother Riker! And you are?" I quickly look at 'Ally', who has the same reaction as me.

Now on Lost and Hidden:

What do we say now?

I look over at 'Ally' panicked and then glance back at Riker and Rydel.

"W-well... T-that's not important right now... Wh-Why don't we continue on what we were talking before? We don't really have to introduce ourselves... Do we?" I stutter nervously.

"Why not? I mean… We told you who we are… Why won't you tell us then? What are you? Criminals?" Riker says and laughs with Rydel. We laugh nervously.

"If you don't tell us, then I think we have to stop talking to each other. Our mom told us not to talk with people we don't know…" Rydel continues, while Riker nods agreeing.

"Well if we do that then it will make us stop talking to ourselves..." 'Ally' mutters quietly.

"Oh come on! We wouldn't have talked to you, if we didn't find you guys interesting" Riker adds.

"Well, who wouldn't find THIS face interesting?" I try to change the subject.

"I wouldn't!" the girls say.

"Geez thanks. You guys are mean!" I say pouting. Riker laughs at me as I crack up.

"Yeah. You should see how Rydel acts at home with our little brother Rocky, who always acts like he's obsessed with himself. Ah, how she always answers..."

"Yeah, same with Ally! She always answers back at me when I act cool!" I say, not realizing about my little confession which slipped out of my mouth, until after I say it. I quickly put my hand to cover my mouth.

"Aha! So your name is Ally!" Rydel exclaims.

"Well, theoretically yea…" 'Ally' answers out of her breath. I think she is mad at me… Oh no… "AUSTIN, why don't you tell them your name?" she says, while smirking. Yup, she is mad at me…

"And your name is Austin! Like the Texas' city right?" Riker asks.

"Right!" I say and glare at 'Ally'.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'theoretically'?" Rydel asks. Ugh! Why does she have to be so observant?

"Well... Uhh... Umm..." 'Ally' stutters nervously as she looks at me. I just look down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Riker asks looking at me and 'Ally'. I glance at him and then look at 'Ally'.

"Should we... you know... tell them?" I ask her. She stares at Riker and Rydel for a long time and then back at me.

"I don't know... Maybe they can help us...?" 'Ally' says. "Hey Riker... How old are you?"

"I'm 17. Why?" he answers.

"Darn it! I hoped that we had a chance here…" 'Ally' says.

"What? ,Why? What is going on here?" Riker asks obviously confused from our sudden attitude.

"It's really personal…" 'Ally' says trying to drop the subject from the table.

"Maybe we should tell them…" I tell her again to convince her.

"What made you change your mind?" she asks me, whispering.

"I really don't know… I feel like I can trust them with all my secrets! I don't know what has gotten into me… but I like it!" I explain talking louder than supposed and I earned a few looks but they luckily turned away.

"Yeah, Ally why don't you tell us? Maybe we can help you!" Riker tries again.

"We actually need someone that is 18 or older to help us..." 'Ally' says looking down. Riker and Rydel look at each other confused.

"Why?" Rydel asks looking at us. 'Ally' looks at her hesitantly. I sigh and look at my feet.

"It's kind of a long story..." I say.

"I think we have time…" Rydel says and looks at her watch.

"We do, but we are getting off the bus soon." Riker explains and 'Ally' and I sign. "Where do you get off?" he asks us.

"Well, let's just say that we have nowhere to go." I say.

"Why don't you tell us what happened, after we get off and sit at a cafeteria near our house." Rydel suggests.

"Umm, ok… I mean we have nothing to lose. However, we only have 5 dollars both of us together…" 'Ally' says.

"Oh that's not a problem! We can give you money!" Riker says.

"Oh! Now you give your money!" Rydel exclaims.

"They obviously need it more than you did your dress!" he says. This is stupid! We don't need their money!

"We don't need money! We are used to living in starvation. Right? Also, we've already eaten for today, anyway." I cut their argument off.

"Right!" 'Ally' agrees with me. Then we feel the bus stop.

"Come on! Let's go to the cafeteria near our house and you can start your story!" Rydel says, runs and jumps out of the bus excitedly.

"Yea! Let's go!" Riker shouts and grabs our hands and drags us out of the long bus.

We walk all together to the cafeteria chatting about random things. When we arrive, we sit together around a small table. Riker observes us carefully for a few seconds before he speaks up.

"So... Are you guys ready to tell us your story?" he asks. I look at 'Ally' and she nods.

"Well... I guess…" I start. "We actually lived with a family who was lying to us for 13 years. We had our 'parents', Mike and Mimi Moon and our 'siblings' Cassidy and Dallas Moon. The drama started a few days ago..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

**Hey guys ! I hope we didn't take too long to update, but here it is! Thanks to Skype again! Our 2nd chapter I hope you liked it and are looking forward to our next one.**

**Don't forget to write what you think about our story and remember that any suggestions will be bared in mind.**

**Love you guys and don't forget to follow and favorite if you like this story so far!**

**Joan xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the 3rd chapter of our story!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**(Wow lots of H's)**

**Joan xxxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span>

Before on Lost And Hidden:

_"So... Are you guys ready to tell us your story?" he asks. I look at 'Ally' and she nods._

_"Well... I guess…" I start. "We actually lived with a family who was lying to us for 13 years. We had our 'parents', Mike and Mimi Moon and our 'siblings' Cassidy and Dallas Moon. The drama started a few days ago..."_

* * *

><p><span>Now on Lost And Hidden:<span>

***Flashback***

27 November 2007

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! We're going to get our first birthday party!" I yelled as I jumped up and down next to Ally. We had just been to our parent's bedroom and we had asked them for a birthday party in our 13th birthday.

"I know! This is so exciting! This is the best birthday present they could give us!" Ally said jumping up and down next to me.

Just then, our 16-year-old twin brother and sister (they are twins), Dallas and Cassidy walked in with another girl and a boy. I recognized them as Cassidy's boyfriend and Dallas' girlfriend. We never really bothered learning their names, because we kind of felt that there was something wrong with them. But we honestly didn't care one bit.

"Who are these two dorks?" Cassidy's boyfriend said. Cassidy and Dallas laughed at his choice of words.

"That's our brother and sister. Don't mind them, they're stupid." Cassidy answered laughing.

"Oh! This is why they were jumping up and down like they were fish on land…" Dallas' girlfriend squeaked.

"OMG! Sav this was a good one!" Cassidy and Dallas said and high-fived her. I just glared at the group, but when they looked back at us I looked down. I knew that if they saw that I was annoyed by the joke, they would just continue making fun of me more.

"I bet somebody fished them out of the sea and they just threw them back at the land cause they were too ugly." Cassidy's boyfriend said.

"Ohhh, buuuuuurn! Well done Brandon, good job!" Dallas said laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>*End of Flashback*<strong>

30 November 2007

"WAIT! Sav means Savannah?" Riker asks, cutting us off.

"Well, I guess… Why?" I answer.

"Savannah… and Brandon. Do you know if they are related?" Riker asks again.

"Yea, they are siblings. But, then again why do you care?" 'Ally' asks.

"Do you think they are…?" Rydel asks Riker. Something on her tone makes me think that she was on the urge of tears.

"I don't know Rydel… I really hope not…" he answers leaving us more confused than before.

"What do you mean? What's wrong? Do you know them?" I ask worriedly. Rydel looks at me sadly before she nods.

"We think so. But nevermind that. We can solve it later. Continue with your story now..." Rydel says.

"Okay..." 'Ally' says. "After they laughed at us for a few more minutes, they left..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

27 November 2007

"Finally they left! God, I held all my willpower not to snap at them." I said angrily.

"Oh Austin. I thought you would have gotten used to it after our -almost- 13 years of life." Ally said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I sighed sadly, but I then remembered the reason we were so excited before our siblings came.

"So with the party... Who should we invite?" I asked, suddenly realizing we haven't considered everything about our party.

"Maybe we shouldn't make a big deal about it…" Ally said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know… Let's not invite the whole 8th Grade…" Ally suggested.

"But this is our first ever birthday party… Who knows when we'll have another one…" I whined.

"So you say that we should invite everyone, even the ones that we don't know that well, just cause we want a big party?" Ally asked trying to convince me otherwise.

"Yes! If we go your way, we will only invite Raini and Calum. That would be a totally lame party." I shouted.

"You're talking like you don't have fun, when you hung out with them!" Ally argued.

"I never said anything like that…" I argued back.

"Yea… But that's what you meant!" Ally shouted, only to be cut by our parents.

"What's going on here?" our mum asked.

"Yea why are you arguing?" our dad continued.

"He just wants a big party for our birthday…" Ally pouts.

"Wait… Who said that you are having a party?" mum asked.

"Y-you did…" I answered clearly confused.

"When did THAT happen?" dad asked.

"Well… We asked you while you were on your phone and you said yea fine, go to your room!" Ally explained.

"Do you honestly think I was paying attention to you?" mum said. Dad nodded in agreement as I looked up at them with big eyes.

"Never had, never will." dad said as he left the room, with mum following behind. I looked at Ally, seeing her looking where they left through the door with glassy eyes. I quickly embraced her in a hug, as I knew what was going to follow. Lots and lots of crying, coming not only from Ally, but also from me. It's turned into a regular thing in our lives, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh poor them!<strong>

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, written by -oh so original- me (Antrilover5) and Joanna [insert fanfiction name here when she finally decides to make one]. We hope we weren't too late for the update, were we?**

**Oh and also, three things:**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Happy bday blondie! Ross Shor Lynch is 19. SAY WHAT?!**

**Happy New Year, that will be here in 6 hours! So if you're reading this in 6 hours or more, or if the year has changed ... HELLO PEOPLE OF 2015 :]**

**Yes, the things we do for this story. We were writing to finish this story on New Year's Eve. Hell no we wouldn't leave you waiting until next year, that's a whole year we are talking about!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! If we did anything wrong, feel free to say it in the reviews so we can change it. Also, if you have a question, it will be answered through a PM or if you're a guest, in the next chapter.**

**Stay awesome!**

**-Antriana xxx (Haha, I might as well try this xxx thing Joan has been doing!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4?! IS THIS REAL LIFE?!**

**Yes guys, I know it's been long long time but before you all start screaming "IT'S BEEN TWO AND A HALF WEEKS!" and all the blah blah blah... Keep in mind that, it was SO DIFFICULT for me and Joan to Skype each other. And plus the fact that today (actually yesterday cause chances are Joan is asleep by now - hehehe, sleepy head - so we can't upload it today) when we skyped each other, we somehow found ourselves three hours later, both with our guitars in our hands trying to learn Seven Nation Army and a bunch of other songs. Joanna performed a few songs (She's freaking amazing at everything, singing, playing the guitar... Tell her in the reviews that she's awesome cause she doesn't believe me) and we were just joking around, Joan giving me a few guitar lessons since she's better at playing the guitar... and singing... and a lot of things if you ask me.**

**Anyway you're all probably getting bored soo I'm gonna leave you to the chapter written by both me and Jay (Jay: My nickname for Joan [Joan: My nickname for Joanna {Joanna: Her name}]).**

**Remember to review with what you think and tell Joan she's awesome cause maybe she'll believe you!**

**ENJOY!**

**Antriana :b**

* * *

><p><span>Before on Lost And Hidden:<span>

"Never had, never will." Dad said as he left the room, with mum following behind. I looked at Ally, seeing her looking where they left through the door with glassy eyes. I quickly embraced her in a hug, as I knew what was going to follow. Lots and lots of crying, coming not only from Ally, but also from me. It's turned into a regular thing in our lives, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><span>Now on Lost And Hidden:<span>

30 November 2007

"Wait... Have you really never gotten a birthday party?" Rydel asks shocked.

"Well, we never really got anything we wanted. Our brother and sister were always the loved ones, they got all the attention from our parents. We were the forgotten kids..." 'Ally' says sadly, looking down. I nod.

"Cassidy and Dallas were always in a better condition than us. They want to go out with some friends and watch a movie? Of course they can. We want to go? No, why should they let us?" I whine. Riker and Rydel look at us sympathetically.

"Well, we all know which two ended up with a better personality and a golden heart." Riker says smiling at us. We smile back.

"So, two days after, it was our birthday..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

29 November 2007

I woke up with blinding light coming out from our room's open window shining on my face. I groaned and turned around so I wouldn't get blinded by the light. Suddenly realization hit me.

"Ally, wake up!" I said jumping out of my bed and running to hers. "It's our birthday!" I yelled shaking her. When she heard those words she shot up and smiled excitedly.

"We're teenagers?" she asked smiling widely. Then she moved in and attacked me in a hug. "We're teenagers! Finally!" she screamed pulling away.

"I know!" I said jumping out of bed. We ran out of our room and down the stairs screaming. In the kitchen there was mum and dad eating breakfast. When they saw us screaming, they turned to us.

"Stop screaming! You're gonna wake Cassidy and Dallas! Geez, you guys will never learn!" mum said looking at us.

"Oh, sorry… But we are officially teenagers!" Ally said.

"Yea!" I exclaimed agreeing. They looked at each other. They FREAKING looked at each other. Why? I decided not to talk and wait for them to go first.

"Um, what are you talking about? You are 12!" dad said. Whoa, whoa whoa! They can't forget our birthday!

"It's our birthday today! You remember, right?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice. Realization filled their faces.

"Of course we remember! What are we stupid?" dad asked. I was afraid to answer, so Ally stepped in.

"We didn't say anything like that!" she said quietly, not wanting to be yelled at.

"But you thought so!" mom screamed at us. "You know what? I'm done with you! Go lock yourselves somewhere and don't get out 'till tomorrow!" Next thing you hear is groaning. We turn and see our older siblings dragging themselves down the stairs.

"Ugh! You two had to wake us up didn't you?" Cassidy said angrily.

"Seriously, good thing we're not related, cause I'd be ashamed." Dallas added glaring at us. We looked at each other confused, and then at our parents, who looked like they could kill Dallas any minute now.

"Dallas! Why did you give it away! It was supposed to be a secret!" Mum screamed glaring at him. He quickly covered his mouth.

"No mum I didn't mean to say it! I'm sorry! It's just, when you've got adoptive brother and sister, it's kinda difficult not to let it slip!" Dallas said looking at mum. I gasped.

"We're adopted?!" Ally said as I widened my eyes.

"You've been lying to us this whole time?" I asked, feeling hurt.

"Well, yeah but you were too young to understa-" mum started but got cut off.

"We'll be in our room. Wake us up when it's all over." Ally said as she made her way towards our room and I followed close behind her.

We got in and locked the door. I took my guitar and she got out her notebook. And that was it. By an hour or so we had a full song ready.

"Should we play it once more? Just to be sure." Ally asked.

"Yea of course!" I said and started strumming the guitar that brought enough money to us, so we can live.

"Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start" I sang

"They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me" Ally continued.

"So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost" we both sang harmonizing perfectly.

"I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plan" Ally continued.

"Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize" I sang.

"So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost" I continued.

"So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost" Ally repeated.

"Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know" We sang and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*End of Flashback*<strong>

"Whoa guys you seriously have been through A LOT!" Rydel says.

"You are telling us?" I exclaim and continue. "They were, also, going to scream their heads off at us! Fortunately, we were asleep, so they didn't!"

"Yeah, imagine if we were awake. Maybe then we could get some answers about our biological family, but I'd rather not, they could lie for that too." 'Ally' says looking down.

"Why don't you? You can go to the government, they can find your family!" Rydel exclaims happily. We look down sadly.

"We can't get it. We have to be 18 or older." I say. "But we didn't know that. Well, we did, but we hadn't realized. That's why we resulted in running away to find our family. That's another part of the story."

"Well, we still have time!" Riker says looking at his watch.

"Okay, so... It was the next day, early in the morning..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! Long time no chap !**

**We were feeling so bad we didn't update that we skyped each other in the middle of my sister's name day celebration and Andriana's brother's birthday party. To be honest? Such a life saver! You have no idea how annoying it was! Every now and then I had children running all around my room and Andrew [Andrew= Andriana's nickname by me] had a bunch of teenagers asking if they could sink and surprise the other guys through her balcony.**

**Anw enough about that. I hope you liked the chapter and that you'll write your thoughts in reviews.**

**Joan xxxx**

**P.S. I'm not that good at singing... I'm only good at matching songs with text messages or in this case, stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N (please read):**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry that we took so long to update... You know that it is difficult for us to have an update soon, but we'd never let you down...**

**So! Here we have the 5th chapter of our story! I hope you like it! We worked really hard on it!**

**Since I don't want to keep you anymore... ENJOY AND WRITE WHAT YOU THINK!**

***if you actually read this write on the reviews... lizard ! ik I'm weird ;)***

**Joan xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Before on lost and hidden:<span>

"Why don't you? You can go to the government, they can find your family!" Rydel exclaims happily. We look down sadly.

"We can't get it. We have to be 18 or older." I say. "But we didn't know that. Well, we did, but we hadn't realized. That's why we resulted in running away to find our family. That's another part of the story."

"Well, we still have time!" Riker says looking at his watch.

"Okay, so... It was the next day, early in the morning..."

* * *

><p><span>Now on lost and hidden:<span>

30 November 2007

"The next day means today doof!" 'Ally' says to me.

"Potato patato" I argue playfully. "Can we just get on with the story, we're running out of time!" I add chuckling. She just rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah, so as I was saying, it was TODAY, early this morning..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

30 November 2007

I jolted awake at the sound of something hitting the floor. I quickly glanced at the clock, only to find out it was 3 am. I jumped on Ally's bed frightened at what could be outside the door and shook her.

"Austin... What the heck are you doing in the middle of the night?" Ally said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"There's something outside our room, I just heard something crash!" I said whispering panicked.

"Relax Austin, maybe something moved, mum... I don't know if I can even call her mum- probably left the window open." she said looking at me. I then panicked even more.

"She didn't, I got up few hours ago to go to the toilet, and I'm sure that window was closed!"

I started pacing back and forth, getting more anxious as I did so and started hyperventilating.

"Austin… as much as I don't want you to get even more scared, we have to go downstairs to see what is going on…" Ally said, trying to calm me down. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Alright... We'll go... I guess?" I said, not quite sure if it was a good idea.

We walked outside our room, stepping into the hallway.

"Look!" Ally said, pulling me to the left. We stopped in front of the old vase that once used to be on the shelf of the bookcase. Now it was just a broken mess laid on the floor. I glanced at the window, only to find out it was still closed.

"Ally... Ally the window is closed. It is CLOSED! That means the wind didn't move anything, somebody is in the house!" I said panicking. I looked back at the broken vase in front of me with a horrified expression.

"You are right... There's no oth-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" We suddenly hears. We screamed and turned around, to find our parents -well, the people that raised us- standing outside their room looking furious.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND BREAK THE OLD VASE IN THE HALLWAY? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST?" the woman that raised us, Mimi, screamed her head off at us.

"But, but we didn't do it…" Ally tried to explain. They wouldn't listen. They never did.

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH US YOUNG LADY!" Mike started losing control. Suddenly, we see our supposed to be siblings walking up the stairs. No wonder who broke the vase… -.-

"What's going on?" Cassidy asked.

"Yea! What's all the shouting about?" Dallas asked acting confused.

"Why were you coming from downstairs?" I asked them trying to change the subject.

"Why do you care?" They both snap at me in unison. I was going to continue the argument, until Mimi said something I was hoping I would never hear.

"I told you that it was a bad idea to adopt them in the first place! Now look where that got us… They've torn our family apart!" she said at the edge of crying. At this point I was at the edge of crying… Luckily, Ally was stronger and tougher than me. She can hide her feelings well. She grabbed me and dragged me into our room.

***End of Flashback* **

* * *

><p>"Woah! Woah! Wait! Hold on there! Your stepmother said that? The woman that raised you? Doesn't she have a heart?" Rydel asks clearly shocked from that.<p>

"Hold on a minute! Dude! You almost cried?" Riker asks and to be honest… I'm not embarrassed about this!

"Well, let's see… Yes, yes, I guess not, and yes! I actually did cry when I was in our bedroom." I answer.

"Wow! You just say it? Just like that?" Riker asks again not believing his ears.

"Yes! Because everyone that would have been in my shoes, would cry! Maybe not right away… but they would! And also, if you didn't know… It kind of makes the ladies think that you are cute!" I say and wink at him.

"Well buddy! You have my respect! And I'll make sure to try that…" he answers and winks back. By this point the girls are weirded out so I go on with the story.

"Sorry girls! Back to our story…"

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

I stumbled behind Ally who had dragged me to our room. I had already started crying by the time she spoke.

"We can't do this." She said sitting me to the bed. "You know what she said is a lie. They're the ones tearing the family apart, by putting labels on us with every chance they get. They've destroyed us to make their lives better, and you know that. " She said sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

"How do you do this? How are you so confident? They just said the worst thing they could've ever said in this situation, and they didn't even regret it! Why aren't you hurt about it?" I said as my voice cracked. I was basically trying to find a way to get her confidence.

"That's just how I am. I know when things are worth crying. Now calm down, and stop crying. We've got things to do." She said standing up.

"Why? What things?" I asked confused. She turned around and looked down at me.

"I have a plan. Go pack your things. We're leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY HEY HEY HEY CHAPPY 5 YAY!<strong>

**I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! TAKE JOAN INSTEAD! Yeah, we are inexcusable we know... It's been more than a month... great... But you know it was pretty difficult since we did have 4 volleyball matches since last time we updated! Well joan did, I didn't play in them, but I still went to watch. Anyway, we had a lot of things to do, in my school we got our marks so that was something too... A lot of things have happened in general, but we hope we don't take that long to update again.**

**ALSO! Can we take a moment to appreciate the word Joanna chose for you guys to comment if you see the a/n? Seriously? Lizard? Wow... Usually I'm the weird one. **

**ANYWAY! I hope you liked the chapter (huh, here's a regular thing to say in an A/N), and make sure to comment on what you all think, and if we did anything wrong, feel free to point it out.**

**Now I'm just gonna go and hide in the corner because Let's Not Be Alone Tonight is making me weak :D**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 6!**

**-Antriana ;b**


End file.
